I am a father!
by kurenohikari
Summary: Two weeks had passed since Stiles left Beacon Hills. Peter surveyed the changes that happened during that time amused by it all, but enjoying them at the same time. However, what will happen when a phone call changes it all for the oldest Hale? (A/N: Side story of: The travel!)
**A/N: This is set after the chapter 8 of the story: The Travel.**

"I still can't believe that Stiles ran away!" exclaimed Scott for the tenth time this evening.

It had passed two weeks since the dark druid and the alpha pack. After the big scene that Little Red made before leaving my nephew's apartment, everyone was left speechless and depressed. We all spend the night under the same roof. Our instincts needed so much comfort that at the end of the night we ended up all on Derek's bed, even me!

If that wasn't pitiful behavior, what happened the next day was. We decided, more likely Derek ordered us, to get Stiles back at all cost. But when the whole pack went to the Stilinski house, we only found a crying Sheriff and an empty wardrobe. While everyone was panicking and trying to track Little Red, I chose to take care of the heartbroken Sheriff.

At the end we only ended up with empty hands and two escaped teens. We were able to follow Little Red's scent towards that tech boy's house, to only found out with another letter. However this one wasn't directed to the Sheriff but to Ethan, who almost had a panic attack when he found out that his boyfriend ran away with Stiles for an adventure.

Of course everyone lost their head when we reached that point, acting irrational and very dramatic. Even the Sheriff! They started coming out with stupid theories like 'this is all false, they surely must have been kidnapped!' or 'someone forced them to leave!'. Luckily I was there and was, like always, the voice of reason.

When everyone had finally calmed down we told the Sheriff the truth of the supernatural world and what had really been going around here this last year. For Derek's luck he had only bitten sixteen years old adolescents, so the Sheriff had to relent from threatening my nephew of sending him to prison for involving underage kids into this danger. Unluckily for me on the other hand, the Sheriff really looked so damn sexy when he is all worked out and angry. Not that he isn't when he isn't threatening to shoot my nephew, John is only hotter when he is doing it. I am just kinky like that!

But that didn't put me down, I knew that I had won some points when I took care of him, when I turned the situation of uncontrolled killing into my favor when I acted like a victim of that bitch Kate's killing attempt ( _Which on my defense I was!_ ) and especially when Scott told him, grudgingly, that I was one of the only few persons that Stiles wasn't angry at, because I saw potential on her. That won me a lot of points in favor! Which I was planning to take advantage of.

Going back into topic, when the Sheriff stopped threatening Derek and finally calmed down he decided to trust his daughter and let her be, making us swear to do the same. For everyone it seemed like a trusting father that believed completely on his daughter. But I knew that there was more hidden behind that cool facade, just like his daughter he was more of what you could easily see.

The Sheriff was heartbroken and entering into a stage of depression, guilt and self hating, all because he believed that he failed his daughter and pushed her to run away. So he was trying to pay her back, for his failure, by respecting her wishes. I of course couldn't let such a hot piece of man fall into that dark space that I had been into and knew so well, so the next day I went to pay him a visit and had a little talk with him. But that is a story for another day...

Returning to the day John discovered the truth of the world in the shadows. He demanded to let the whole force know about it. That they needed to know what they were going to fight and how to defend themselves. I recommended Derek to take into consideration this, which was the same idea I had once proposed to my sister but she shut me off immediately. The Hale pack were the ones that needed to protect Beacon Hills from the supernatural world, foolishly thinking that we could do it on our own. Which led to the death of almost all of us.

Derek accepted a couple of days after and now the whole force of Beacon Hills knew about the supernatural world. And were all sad that Little Red had went away in a trip without telling them. They all loved the Sheriff's daughter as family and were very worried and angry when they found out about everything that happened to her. And when I say everything I mean it... even Gerard. They had the right to know about it, they were Little Red's family after all.

"We know Scott, it's the tenth time you say it tonight!" exclaimed Lydia, bringing me back from my thoughts. She was a bit annoyed, but without her usual snark and venomous.

That is something else that changed in the little time that Stiles left us. Everyone stopped looking to their navels, at least a little bit, and began taking into account other people's feelings and wants. The Hale pack was each day more like a pack should be... we were turning into a family.

Cora and Derek didn't forgive me yet but they stopped loathing and blaming me for everything bad that happen. They began treating me like a pack mate, not family yet but it was a beginning. The only ones that still didn't even want to see me at all were Scott, Allison and Lydia. The rest heard stories of me and hesitated a bit before approaching me but they still did. All because Little Red said that she, right now, liked me the most. She did mention other ones but that doesn't matter much.

Let's better not begin with Ethan and Aiden, from the pack those two are the ones that spend the most around me. All the time looking for me when they need an advice, almost like I did with grandmother.

 _But that must be impossible, the pack couldn't consider me as an elder. They can't even stand my presence!_ I thought confused. _They must come to me because I am the only one with a similar situation. The three of us were ex-alpha killers that the Hale pack decided to pardon and take. Also Aiden surely comes to me because he has a crush on my niece, and he knows that it would be easier winning me over rather than Derek when he once tried to kill one of my nephew's betas_. I thought amused.

Lydia and Aiden had decided that they were better off like friends. One because it was crystal clear that the wailing woman was still irrevocably in love with lizard boy. Two because as soon as my niece kicked the ex-alpha's ass during training, he had been like a stray puppy moving his tail at Cora's whim. My little stubborn niece was being so difficult and not listening to reason! Derek and I, both, knee that she had found a potential mate on Aiden but was refusing his courtship because he was once an enemy of the pack. And she would never betray Derek, her hero big brother, like that.

Even knowing that finding a potential mate is difficult! Weres mate all the time, mostly for treaties between packs but finding someone that can be a potential mate for both animal and human is rare. And finding a true mate is almost impossible, some just don't have at all. That is why when I sensed that the Sheriff is my potential mate I made the decision to hold on tight and never let him go. I was going to win him! Luckily for my niece she wasn't a lost case. Derek gave Aiden the permission to court her, knowing how rare and especial this was, and the wailing woman made her sole mission bringing them together.

"But I miss her!" Scott's pitiful whine snapped me out of my train of thoughts, making me wonder what was going through my head when I bit him.

 _Nothing_ , my mind replied to me immediately.

"Ah" sighed tiredly John, with an exasperated expression. One that everyone here, except Melissa and Alison that only shook their heads in fondness. But they don't count cause they are his mother and girlfriend ( _Yes, they got back together_ ) "Why don't we conclude for tonight? I thinks it's enough information for one night" the Sheriff offered.

Even though we told him everything that happened this last year, it was very summarized. After all, we couldn't have told him every detail of what happened during three hundred sixty five days in one day. So he demanded that the whole pack gathered in his house three times a week and provide him with the information that he wanted. Of course, we accepted. Them because they wanted to redeem themselves to Stiles. Me because I wanted to win some extra points with the Sheriff. Also, I couldn't let Scott, Alison and Lydia bad mouth me without me present to defend myself to my possible future mate.

Everyone took John's offer as their signal and left the Stilinski house. The first one was Melissa, Scott and Alison, who was invited to a family dinner at the Mc. Call's place. Then were the twins and Lydia, surely the wailing woman had a new plan to help Aiden court Cora and she wanted to discuss it with them. What she didn't know was that her mere presence near Aiden was enough to make my little niece jealous. Or maybe she did? Following were Boyd and Erica that had their third date tonight. The next on line was Isaac, soon followed by Chris.

 _I wonder how much it will Derek take to notice the slight change on Isaac? That his adopted son was not as pure as he used to be._ I thought curiously but evilly at the same time. _Maybe when he stops pining worriedly after Little Red._ I snorted in my head _Or when he stops blaming himself for Stiles's pain and starts doing something to pay her back for what he made her go through_.

"I love that boy like a son, but sometimes I really wish he stayed silent" commented the Sheriff when only us, Derek and Cora were left. Making the three only left Hales chuckle, he and his daughter had that good effect on us "He really can be worse than my daughter sometimes!" that only increased our laughter.

But our moment had to be ruined by my phone ringing. I picked up fast ready to yell at who called for ruining my good time, but closed my mouth when I heard a very familiar voice talking.

"Hi Peter, how had you been?" Stiles voice rang through the silent room like a knife cutting.

"Stiles" I said without believing it, forgetting to put up some walls to make me look disinterested.

"Wow Peter, did someone humanized you while I was gone? It's been only two weeks, how much can it happen in two weeks?" her teasing wasn't a surprise for me, but her nervous chuckle it was.

 _She is hiding something_ , I thought suspiciously.

"You tell me" I replied.

Looking at the rest of the presents I put her on speaker, I was sure that everyone wanted to know what was going on. My niece and nephew could do it easily with their advanced hearing, but the Sheriff couldn't. They all looked desperate and anxious.

"Touche" she admitted, I could practically see her smirking "Now tell me Peter, who is in the room with you?".

"Why would you think that there is someone with me?" I asked her coyly in my normal creepy way ( _Yeah, I admitted that I am creepy_ ).

"You are not the only one that has were friends with you right now" she told me, as if she was confining me something top secret, as if she was trying to insinuate something... as if that friend is more than just a friend. I knew that she wanted a reaction from me, but I didn't give it to her. Unluckily Derek did, he growled in his alpha voice angrily "Derek! So it was you. Who else is there? There must be two other people".

"You better get away from those were friends right now Stiles!" ordered Derek in his alpha voice. Red seeping on his eyes, possessiveness and jealousy clear on his body language and tone of voice "They surely are only using you, ready to dump you as soon as they are ready with you".

"Like all of you did?" she snapped back, her tone tight and angry.

"Sorry, ok!" yelled Derek taking the phone from my hand, before continuing yelling at Little Red "I know we screwed up".

"Badly" she added, but her tone was softer now. A bit tired and... hopeful I think.

"You, are right. You always are" my nephew chuckled humorlessly, with almost a watery small smile "But you didn't have to run away" he accused her, his tone back to being angry... no, not angry but hurt.

Derek has always been the kind of guy that lashes at people when his feeling get hurt, not knowing how to handle them or the people around him. That's why I liked Stiles so much. She was changing him a bit, teaching him to be better with interacting with other people. Taking into account other's feelings, even if his were at risk. Of course Derek didn't change completely, you can't ask a person to change over a night. But if you really took the time to look closely you would have been able to see his progress during this year. Cora noticed it, Isaac noticed it, I noticed it... hell, I think that even Stiles noticed it! But she surely was trying to ignored it because of all the pain that they, Derek especially, made her go through.

"I had to" she told him "I have to find out who I am and where I belong to Derek".

"You are Stiles Stilisnki and you belong to Beacon Hills... to the Hale pack" Derek told her, which surprised everyone here.

An alpha making an announcement like that, an announcement of property of someone is a big thing. By the sharp intake of Stiles I was able to deduce that she knew that too.

 _Good. That will help the relationship between this two stubborn idiots a little bit at least._ I thought happily.

"It doesn't feel like it anymore. That's why I have to get away from that place for a while and breath a different kind of air, you more than anyone should understand that".

 _Uh! That was a low punch Little Red._ I snickered proudly in my head, watching Derek flinch as if her words were a punch. _I wouldn't expect less from you Stiles, you surely deducted what truly happened between Derek and that bitch of Kate a long time ago._

"I do... we'll wait for you then. Just come back home safe... to us" my nephew said resigned after a bit, admitting his defeat.

But we all, and by all I also mean Stiles, knew that he truly wanted to say: ' **I** will wait for you. Just come back home safe, to **me** '.

"I am not the reason why I called Peter" Little Red began talking again when she finally recovered her speech "I have some... important information for the Hale family. Is your sister there as well?".

"Yes, she is... and your dad too" Derek admitted, it was kind of funny to see my alpha nephew so nervous and fearful because a girl will be angry with him.

"M... my d... dad kn... knows..." she stuttered and then sighed tiredly "Let me guess, now the whole Beacon Hills force knows too. Don't they?".

"How did you..." she cut Derek's question off.

"I am the Sheriff's daughter and I know my dad as the palm of my hand" she chuckled a bit, amused by her own comment "I knew that he would never let his deputies go straight into danger blind, not when he could have protected them".

"You know me very well daughter" commented John with a soft tone, full of adoration and love.

"Daddy?" she almost whimpered, relieved and conflicted at hearing her father's voice. Then she cleared her throat and continued speaking "First of all you need to promise me that you'll hear me until the end and don't interrupt me" she said seriously "I found out about some very serious matters".

"We promise" I told her, getting my phone back. I had the bad feeling that no one will like what she was going to say, but that I wanted to know it... as if I had been waiting a long time for some answers "Start".

And she did. She spoke for a long time, explaining to us everything they told her and everything she researched afterwards. I just couldn't believe my ears, neither my nephew and niece. That my own sister would be able to do something like that to me? It broke my cold heart into pieces.

"That is all I could inform myself of during this two weeks" she ended up her explanation "Sorry, I couldn't find out more about it".

"You did great Stiles" John praised her and at the same time gave me comfort and reassurance, as I was in a state of shock.

"I am a father?" I murmured stunned, I looked into the Sheriff's eyes. My gaze hopeful and pleading at the same time, I hated myself for looking so weak but he was a possible mate for me so I let it slide only for this time "I have a daughter... I have to find her".

"And we will, uncle" Derek assured me, as he hugged his sister who had tears on her face. My nephew himself, was at the edge of crying but stopped himself because an alpha never cries in public.

"I will help you with the paperwork" added John with a soft smile "Like when I 'brought you back from death' and when I made it possible for Derek to adopt Isaac legally. No one will have to know that she was once Malia Tate. Nobody had seen her since she was a little girl, so no one will notice that they once knew her. It is better that way".

"About that..." Stiles voice rang from the other side of the call. I almost forgot that she was still on the phone "Malia is here with me and would like to speak with you".

"What?!" we all exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah... she is a werecoyote. During a full moon she fully turned and wasn't able to get back on her human form. Until I met her and used my powers to get her back to her normal form. She decided to stick with me and company me during this trip, then we found out about she being a Hale and... well, I've already told you all this" she babbled nervously "Would you like to speak to her?".

"I..." I looked at John, who only gave me an encouraging nod and relaxed "Ok" I answered, turning off the speaker and the rest respected my wishes of privacy.

"Hi..." an unknown voice spoke. A voice that made my wolf purr in happiness, but also shake in anger at my sister "I... My name is Malia T... I don't even know what to say!" she screamed annoyed, making me chuckle.

 _She has my temper._ I thought happily. _But I'll have to teach her control it better, there is a lot of things that she will be able to do if she can use that rage at her advantage. I have a lot of things to teach her._ That thought made me really happy. _But one step at the time._

"Hi Malia" I greeted her kindly, like I used to do with my sister's children sixteen years ago "My name is Peter and it's a pleasure to finally meet you".


End file.
